Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 017
Summary The episode starts with Joey having a dream that a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is chasing him in a dark area. He runs into Seto Kaiba, who calls him a cowardly dog. Joey then sees himself in a dog outfit with Seto telling him to sit on his knees. He wakes up, saying it's a brand new day of the Duelist Kingdom tournament and that he is ready to duel. Tea shows up with Mai's backpack. Mai left the group, but wrote Yugi a note saying she owes him eight star chips. As the gang walks through the woods, they are being spied on by three boys, Bonz, Sid, and Sygore, who all work for Bandit Keith. Keith is in the Duelist Kingdom to get revenge on Pegasus for what he did to him in New York City. They know Yugi was the kid who defeated Seto Kaiba months earlier, so they decide to eliminate Joey first. Joey, feeling that he's being stalked (he has to go to the bathroom in the original Japanese), runs away from the group but Sid and Sygore secretly follow him. Meanwhile, Keith and Bonz enter a cave where a Graveyard field is located. This is where Bonz plans to Duel Joey. He is at a waterfall, when he is knocked unconscious by Sygore. He wakes up in the cave and is forced to Duel Bonz, putting all of his star chips on the line. Yugi and the group start to worry about Joey and split up to look for him. At the arena, Bonz is about to Summon some Zombie-Type monsters, who would receive a Field Power Bonus in the Graveyard, but Keith makes him play a few non-Zombie monsters, which all get destroyed by Joey's "Axe Raider" and "Flame Swordsman" and cause him to lose 650 of his Life Points. However, Bonz draws "Call of the Haunted" and activates it. The trap's effect Special Summons all of Bonz's monsters from his Graveyard and turns them into Zombie-Types. Yugi and the group find the entrance to the cave and enter, but it is loaded with quite a lot of traps. At the duel, Bonz's powered-up "Dragon Zombie" destroys "Axe Raider", leaving "Flame Swordsman" to face three monsters alone. Can Joey defeat Bonz's powerful Zombie monsters? Or will he be eliminated from the Duelist Kingdom and lose his chance to save his sister's sight? Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Bonz - Part 1 Bonz's turn Bonz was about to Normal Summon "The Snake Hair" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF), but Bandit Keith tells him to Normal Summon "Zanki" in Attack Mode instead (1500 ATK / 1700 DEF). Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Axe Raider" in Attack Position (1700 ATK / 1150 DEF). "Axe Raider" attacks and destroys "Zanki" (Bonz: 2000 → 1800 Life Points). Bonz's turn Bandit Keith tells Bonz to use "Crawling Dragon" (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF). He Sets "Crawling Dragon". Joey's turn "Axe Raider" attacks and destroys "Crawling Dragon". Bonz's turn Keith tells Bonz to Normal Summon "Crass Clown" in Attack Position, which he does (1350 ATK / 1400 DEF). Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Flame Swordsman" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). "Flame Swordsman" attacks and destroys "Crass Clown" (Bonz: 1800 → 1350 Life Points). Bonz's turn Bonz draws then activates "Call of the Haunted". This Special Summons all monsters from his Graveyard as "Armored Zombie" (1500 ATK / 0 DEF) (Field Power Bonus: 1500 → 1950 ATK), "Dragon Zombie" (1600 ATK / 0 DEF) (Field Power Bonus: 1600 → 2080 ATK) and "Clown Zombie" (1350 ATK / 0 DEF) (After Field Power Bonus: 1350 → 1755 ATK) in Attack Position. "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys "Axe Raider" (Joey: 2000 → 1620 Life Points). (NOTE: The real-life effect of Call of the Haunted lets you select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summons the selected monster in Attack Position. It doesn't Special Summon all the monsters from your Graveyard). Duel concludes next episode. Changes to the English version *The kanji for "lose" on Joey's dog suit is erased in the dub. *When Joey is about to wake up. Cut from the episode is a sparkly transition. *The graphic which reads, "Duelist Kingdom, Tournament Second Day," is removed from the US version. *In the Japanese version, Mai's note to Yugi is in Japanese, in the dub it's changed to smudges though Yugi could still read it. *A graphic saying Joey has 4 stars is erased in the dub. *A graphic saying Yugi has 6 stars is erased in the dub. *Cut from the US version is the scene where Jounouchi asks Zygor who he is, then Zigor punches Jounouchi in the stomach and knocks him down. Sid and Zygor stand over Joey, laughing. *Serenity is added to the shot in the US version. *In the dub "Call of the Haunted" is a trap card, in the Japanese version it's a magic card. *The crosses on "Call of the Haunted" are changed to rhinestones in the dub. *The shot of "Axe Raider"'s axe splitting "Dragon Zombie" in half is obscured in the US version. *The word "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Featured Cards